A Job with Perverts
by kkm-crazyfan24
Summary: Naruto becomes an assistant teacher to Sasuke Uchiha and the whole class and Sasuke lust for him. Who will Naruto choose? SASUNARU ITAKYUU and sakura bashing! YAOI! DONT LIKE, DONT READ! AND OOC! Haitus
1. Tsunade's POV Naruto looking for a job

_**Should Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! (Though I want to)**_

_**Pairings: Sasunaru (of course!!), othernaru, and probably more.**_

_**Warnings: Angst (a bit), fluff, and Sakura bashing.**_

_**A Job with Perverts**_

By kkm-crazyfan24

_**Tsunade's POV**_

I am Tsunade and I am READY TO KILL SOMEONE!!! I am stuck in the office with thousands of paperwork from my secretary aka. Traitor, Shizune. And what's worse is that she hid my sake and told me to finish all the work or else, -shudders- SHE WILL DUMP IT!!!

Then, my kit aka. Naruto Uzumaki, my nephew, son of my sister Kushina, asked me can he get a job as an assistant teacher at my school. Sadly, I am the headmistress of the all famous Konoha High, a co-ed school. That explains the paperwork. Deciding that every teacher does have an assistant teacher except for the asexual Sasuke Uchiha, I said yes.

Probably some of you are wondering why my kit has to work for money since I have a lot of it and could care for him forever, there I absolutely no reason. But then again, kit said that he is an adult **(1)** and shouldn't live off of me anymore. I tried, key word being _tried, _to say no, but I can't ignore the puppy look that he gave me. Hell, who can stand the look!?

So I give him this huge lecture about don't wear anything tight, which basically means to tell him to wear only loose baggy clothes to make his girlish figure not that outstanding. Then I told him the teacher he is working with who is Sasuke Uchiha, age 20 (youngest teacher in the school), teaches the subject language arts for 11th graders.

After standing for half an hour in my office with me telling him everything, he finally left. But not before giving me a kiss on the cheek, and yelled Bye-bye Tsunade-baachan.

As he ran out, I caught so wandering eyes on where they shouldn't be. I glared at them, and mentally saying, _YOU TRY TO GET HIM AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T SEE ANOTHER DAY OF LIGHT!_

Ahh~

Being the headmistress certainly has its good points.

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Tsunade-sama, please finish the paperwork by 5 o'clock! Or else, I _wouldn't_ know where your sake went,' Shizune threatened.

Tsunade let out something between a groan and a growl and set back off to work.

_Finish work, get sake. Finish work, get sake. Finish work, get sake…ETC._

_**Author's part**_

Me- Sorry for it to be pretty crappy and short for the beginning. I will promise it will get better and I GOT TO RUN!!!

Tsunade- GIVE ME BACK MY SAKE!!!!! (Chases me around)

Shizune (sweat drop) - Since they are 'playing' I will say

**Please review and you will get a cookie!!! ;)**

I am still currently looking for a beta so if any of you are interested, tell me!!!


	2. A Blond God

_**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! (Though I want to)**_

_**Pairings: Sasunaru (of course!!), othernaru, and probably more.**_

_**Warnings: Angst (a bit), fluff, and Sakura bashing and language and yaoi!!!**_

_**A Job with Perverts**_

By kkm-crazyfan24

_**Nobody's POV**_

"NARUTO!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WORK LIKE THIS!"

Naruto cringed as he heard Tsunade yelled at him.

"…and why -cough- is that?" Naruto was glaring at Tsunade but it was immune to Tsunade since the light blush on his face ruined it.

Tsunade sighed, and sat back down on her comfy chair.

"Kit, you have a 100.2 fever right now. If you think I am going to let you go down there and teach with _that _attire, then you have a problem."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

Naruto was wearing a tight, black skinny jean, a blue tank top that showed off his slim body and hip and silver flats. With that, it made his girlish curves more pronounced. His face did not help either. Naruto has deep and bright blue eyes that even the sky is envious of and shoulder length sun kissed hair. His body is tan and he is 5'5. Sadly for him, he is shorter than most average males but taller than most average girls. He has muscles but not a lot to make him look all bulky ugly. No, it was the opposite. It made him have only one word to describe him. RAVISHABLE!

"Do you remember yesterday, when I told you to wear loose fitting outfits not tight ones??" Tsunade growled lowly and rubbed her temples.

"And you have a fever right now. Do you think anyone in the right state of their mind, would let you work right now?"

"It's only 100 degrees. I took medicine before I left the house."

"NO!! YOU WILL NOT WORK-" Naruto made his infamous puppy eyes.

"NO!!" At this, Naruto have tears flooded in his eyes, not exactly coming out yet.

"N-" One tear came out.

"URGH!!!!!!! FINE."

"YESSSSS!!!"

Tsunade- 0 (don't ask. She'll kill you T.T)

Naruto- 286

Naruto started to get out of the office but Tsunade started to say, "If you feel dizzy or whatsoever, come to my office. AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO MOLEST YOU..." she left the threat hanging in the air.

"Yea, yea. I promise. Bye baachan!"

_That stupid brat. He'll be the death of me one day._

_**Scene changes (at Sasuke's class right now)**_

Twitch.

Twitch again.

Sasuke Uchiha tried to clear his mind of unnecessary thoughts, but how could he? Just yesterday, the old hag (guess who) told him that her nephew will come and be his assistant. Just then, his mind started to make threats at the guy.

/0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0/

_****Flashback****_

"_**Starting tomorrow, my nephew, Naruto Uzumaki will be here to be as your assistant."**_

_**At this, Sasuke was ready to object but Tsunade beat him to it. **_

"_**You will not have any say in this."**_

_**Sasuke 'hmphed' and started to go away when he felt a dark aura behind him.**_

"_**Oh, by the way, if you or any of the students try to rape him, I'll castrate you." The dark look Tsunade gave him was telling Sasuke that she was serious. No joking matter. **_

_****Flashback ends****_

He was trying to think how her nephew would look like, but he has no ideas to start with.

Sasuke have started with a crappy day, and he would thank Kami-sama (God) if he would just kill the pink blob (Sakura) that is currently pulling his arm.

That _thing _was trying to make Sasuke feel her cleavage which she has none.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began, trying not to throw up to even say her name.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

_Ugh,_ her perfume was so sickening sweet and her voice is just filled with sweet poison.

"**Let go of my arm."**

Sakura only pouted, thinking that it would make her look cuter but no, it did the opposite.

"_**SAKURA HARUNO. HEADMISTRESS TSUNADE IS LOOKING FOR YOU." (Just in case you don't know, Sakura is the other secretary for Tsunade.)**_

Sakura only lets go of Sasuke's arm and said, "I'll come back later, Sasuke-kun." She then leaves the room.

After she left, mutterings can be heard. The class of Sasuke did not like Sakura at all. They all thought that she was a slut or bitch. For that, Sasuke likes his class, but he would never tell them of course.

Sasuke looked down at his watch and cursed silently. Naruto was 3 minutes late for the first class. _3 more minutes. If he doesn't-_

**BAM!**

The door to the classroom banged open, and in came a sex god.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I looked at the blond Adonis.

_Breathe Sasuke, breathe._

He (I think) was fucking HOT! His luscious, pink lips partly opened; a blush on his tan cheeks, and the mouth drooling curves a man would lust for. His hair was disheveled, giving him the look that he just came out of bed, and the eyes. _Oh the eyes! _They were so blue; I felt that it was piercing through my soul. He was simply FUCKABLE AND RAPABLE!

The god was still panting hard, his chest heaved up and down. Suddenly there was a chibi me in white outfits on my right shoulder and another chibi me in black outfits on my left shoulder.

_White chibi- I am the angel of your heart. And I tell you to ask the blond god out on a date!!_

_Black chibi- I am the devil of your heart and I tell you to fuck the cute blond right NOW!_

I can feel the students was drooling over him and checking him out. I snarled.

_HE IS MINE, YOU FOOLS!!_

The god walked up to me, and had a breath taking grin on his face. He looked at me and said,

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

_**Author's Part**_

_**(1)- From the previous chapter- Naruto's 18.**_

Is it so good so far?? Please R&R!!!!!

I'll give you a cookie if you do! I'm sorry for anyone who wants to be my beta but my friend already agreed so….. Yea.

Sasuke: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME SCREW NARUTO TO THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!!!

Me: I will write about you screwing Naruto if only there are enough reviewers…

Sasuke: (makes puppy eyes) PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN I CAN SCREW NARUTO!


	3. Naruto faints and Kyuubi meets Itachi!

_**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! (Though I want to)**_

_**Pairings: Sasunaru (of course!!), othernaru, and probably more.**_

_**Warnings: Angst (a bit), fluff, and Sakura bashing and language and yaoi!!!**_

_**A Job with Perverts**_

By kkm-crazyfan24

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_I can feel the students was drooling over him and checking him out. I snarled._

_HE IS MINE, YOU FOOLS!!_

_The god walked up to me, and had a breath taking grin on his face. He looked at me and said,_

"_Hi, I'm Naruto."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nobody's POV**_

Sasuke twitched again, but inside, he was thanking Kami-sama for this beautiful blonde to be Naruto, _his _assistant.

_OH, THANK YOU GOD!! THANK YOU FOR BLESSING ME WITH THIS RAVISHABLE BLONDE AND IF YOU WOULD JUST ELIMINATE ALL MY FAN GIRLS, I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL YOU WANT!!!_

Though on the outside, he just smirked. However he wasn't the only one that saw his blonde just as sexy and cute. There were a lot of lustful looks from most of the guys in the class and just glances and squeals from the girls. Sasuke made a mental note- _kill everyone who DARES TO TOUCH __**HIS, **__oh yes his, Naruto. _

Naruto, being totally oblivious to the whole affair going on in Sasuke's head, asked, "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, and replied with a cold, "Yes."

_Damn you mouth! Why do you have to be so cold!?_

"Good! I'm Naruto Uzumaki ("I know") and I am going to be your assistant for all the classes!"

Taking no offense to the cold retort, Naruto stretched out his hand and waited for the other to shake back. But of course, being an Uchiha there are no such affectionate greetings.

_Damn for being an Uchiha!_

Sasuke crept out his hand and shook the blonde's.

_OMG! OMG! His hand is so soft!! I wonder if the rest of his body is that soft…_

(Sasuke goes into his perverted lala-land.)

Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto took his hand away, and he (Naruto) started to feel a bit woozy. He looked around for a familiar face, but looking for a while, he only sees lustful looks from all the boys.

_Oh joy, another fan boys club._

He was looking at the first row now, and there she was!

"INO!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He ran over to her and glomped on her. Ino was startled at first but then whispered, "Naru-chan?" He nodded vigorously in her neck. (Ino is taller than Naruto here. POOR NARU-CHAN!)

"NARU-CHAN!"

Ino then hugged back fiercely to Naruto, successfully blocking his air tube. Ino realized this right away and pulled back.

Sasuke finally got out of lala-land and realizing that his blonde's hand is not in his hand, and also realizing that HIS BLONDE AND HIS STUDENT IS HUGGING THE AIR OUT OF EACH OTHER. He felt possessiveness and anger and… these feelings in his stomach. He knew what these other feelings were. It was jealousy and love. Sasuke knew that he loved the blonde the minute he came into the classroom, the minute he came into his life. But Sasuke just wasn't sure if the blonde likes him back. Is this what the students were talking about? Love at first sight?

**Back to the present-**

Other guys and girls are looking with envy at Naruto and Ino. And of course, being one of those guys is no other than a certain Uchiha. Ino and Naruto started to chat loudly, ignoring all the looks they got from other people.

"You know Yamanaka-san, dobe?"

"Yea. Ino-chan here is my family's friend's daughter and she used to co- HEY! DON'T CALL ME A DOBE YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled out the last part. He was panting heavily now, with a darker shade of blush on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Naruto's POV**_

_HOW DARE THAT TEME CALL ME A DOBE!?!? _

Well, at least Ino-chan is in this class or else I would tell Tsunade baa-chan to get me another-

_**HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!**_

I forgot that Kyuubi is coming home from America today!!! OH NO!!!! He's going to kill me and… I feel dizzy. I rubbed my temples trying to get the dizziness away, but then it was worse. "Naruto..." I heard the teme say, but it was so distant, so far away.

Then I blacked out.

(A/N- Ahh~ I was so tempted to leave it here but then I promised my loyal fans that it would be longer here so…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Tsunade's office**

"YOU WHAT???"

Kyuubi screamed right into Tsunade's ear.

"I gave Naruto a job to be the assistant teacher the Uchiha Sasuke. He said he doesn't want to live off of me anymore." Tsunade said, rubbing her head, hoping she won't get a headache from Kyuubi's shouting.

"And he has a fever…" Tsunade mumbled this part, hoping that Kyuubi couldn't hear her.

But then again, Kyuubi has excellent hearings.

(A/N: To whoever is wondering, Kyuubi is 19 years old and indeed is Naruto's brother.)

"HE HAS A FUCKING FEVER AND YOU STILL TELL HIM TO WORK!?!?"

"I TOLD HIM NOT TO WORK BUT HE USED THOSE PUPPY EYES AND THE CRYING FACE ON ME!! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST IT TOO WILL YOU!?!?"

"…"

For that Kyuubi has no answer.

Kyuubi managed to finish college when he was only 19 and people call him a genius. He just wanted to go home and be with his brother, maybe ask Tsunade for a job to help out his aunt. He just wanted to finish college early to help his family…

"Whatever. However," Kyuubi said, pointing to Tsunade. "You will get me a job close to this Sasuke's room. So I can keep an eye on him and the class."

"Yea, yea."

"What room is Naruto in??"

"Room 402."

Without a thank you, Kyuubi ran out the door. Turning around a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Oof." Kyuubi grunted. He waited for the impact of the hard floor, but that never came. He looked up and fell into a bottomless pit.

"Are you ok?" His voice was husky and deep. It made Kyuubi shiver, and he quickly nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Itachi's POV**_

I was just walking around the halls, searching my little brother's classroom, when I bumped into someone. I was about to glare with the Uchiha glare, but then I saw _him. _He was a tenshi, no, far better than a tenshi. He had read, flowing red hair that is up to his hip, framing around his face perfectly. His gold eyes were a bit slit, making him look like a fox. A vixen. A beautiful vixen that God has send from heaven to me.

He was wearing loose, leather pants that showed off his light curve that a man would die for and a red tank that complimented his hair. Simply, he just looks SEXY!

"I'm s-sorry." He stuttered, with a light blush on his face.

I hope I wasn't drooling.

"That's ok. You didn't hurt yourself right?"

He shook his head indicating a no and pulled himself from my grasp. I found out that I missed the warmth in between my arm. He was about to leave, but my hand seemed to move on its own and held his hand.

"W-what?"

"May I know you name, please?"

I stared at his hand. The vixen's hand is really soft and creamy white but with a light tan.

"It's Kyuubi. Uzumaki Kyuubi."

He was no longer stuttering, but still with a dark blush. It surprised me that his voice was so musical when Kyuubi wasn't stuttering. It was high yet lower than a girl and with a low ring to it. I decided that I would never get sick of hearing it. But I also wanted to know how Kyuubi sounds when he is in _bed…_

"My name is Uchiha Itachi," I whispered into his ears, earning a shiver that I like.

I let go of his hand reluctantly, and turned on my back trying to find my brother.

"WAIT!!"

I heard Kyuubi screamed behind me.

"Can't get enough of me?" I asked huskily in his ear.

"No…" he moaned quietly."Is Uchiha Sasuke your brother?"

I frowned slightly, quite upset that Kyuubi didn't ask about me but about my stupid little brother.

He noticed my frown and quietly said, "I like you too."

It was really quiet after he said that and I think that he thinks that I don't like him because he started to blush really heavy again. Kyuubi made a turn to go away but of course, I wouldn't allow that to happen. I was sure that Kyuubi would be the reason of my upcoming wet dreams and no way in hell is I letting go of the sexy vixen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kyuubi's POV**_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! WHAT IF HE DOESNT LIKE ME THAT WAY LIKE I LIKE HIM?? WHY DID I SAY THAT????

Just when I was about to turn away, away from Itachi, his arms pulled me back into his arms once again, but this time into his chest also. I snuggled into the warmth, not realizing that I was doing this until a minute later. I was blushing furiously, and tried to get away.

"I like you too."

WAS I HEARING THINGS?!?!?! PINCH ME!!

"No, you're not hearing things except I really said that to you."

Can he read minds?

"No, I can't read minds either."

"Then how do you know what I was thinking about..?"

"Your face explains it all."

He chuckled, making his chest rumbled. I leaned into the chest once again, and Itachi wrapped his arms around me.

"Since we both like each other, will you go out on a date with me?"

I looked up at his bottomless eyes filled with a bit of red.

He tried to look and sound like he wasn't interested into my answer, but I can hear the anxiety and hope. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Nothing but a sweet short kiss.

"That's my answer."

I gave him one of my famous smiles.

He then pulled me back into another kiss, this time more deep and with more passion. I managed to pull away before it was way too deep.

Itachi let out a growl but I just looked at him and said, "We have to get to your brother and get my brother."

Itachi nodded his head and asked, "You have a brother?"

I laughed and replied, "I'll tell you all about him when we're walking to the classroom."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SCENE CHANGES TO THE CLASSROOM AND TIME SKIP WHEN KYUUBI AND ITACHI IS IN THE CLASSROOM-**_

_**NOBODY'S POV**_

Sasuke was about to pick up the blonde and rush out of the room...

BAM!

In came Kyuubi and Itachi.

Since Kyuubi was looking at the –ahem- position –ahem- his brother and Itachi's brother were in, it looked like they were kissing. And then of course, Kyuubi went ballistic.

"DONT TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU PERVERT!!!!!"

Kyuubi ran toward them, separating Naruto and Sasuke. He lifted Naruto into his arms and placed his lips on Naruto's forehead. (A/N: My mom does that to me telling me that it was to compare temperatures.)

Sasuke growled lightly when he saw Kyuubi placing his lips on his Naruto.

"Hey, aniki. Who's that person?"

"Naruto's brother." Itachi smirked before continuing. "If possibly, your future brother-in-law."

"You're after him?"

Itachi snorted before saying, "Like you're not after the little one."

Sasuke just hnned. After a few seconds, Kyuubi screamed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?????"

Kyuubi ran out the door with Naruto still in his arms. Sasuke quickly followed the red head while Itachi just raised an elegant eyebrow before following them.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note-**

**For my readers, I will be uploading each chapter from each 3-5 days. (Unless I have something important to do.) So bear with me.**

**For some of my readers questions.**

**Yes, it was a Friday and the teachers in the school can wear whatever they want.**

**From now on, all the characters will be mostly OOC and a little bit of OC. I can't write with them being OC.**

**OOC- out of character**

**OC- original character**

**Please review!!!**

**Sasuke: DON'T TOUCH MY NARUTO!!!!**

**Kyuubi: YOURS??**

**Itachi: (sulking in the corner because Kyuubi is not paying any attention to him.)**

**Me: Clam down and say**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Naruto's fever ACCIDENTS!

_**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! (Though I want to)**_

_**Pairings: Sasunaru (of course!!), Itakyu, othernaru, and probably more.**_

_**Warnings: Angst (a bit), fluff, and Sakura bashing and language and yaoi!!!**_

___**A Job with Perverts**_

By kkm-crazyfan24

_**Chapter 4 **_

Itachi snorted before saying, "Like you're not after the little one."

Sasuke just hnned. After a few seconds, Kyuubi screamed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?????"

Kyuubi ran out the door with Naruto still in his arms. Sasuke quickly followed the red head while Itachi just raised an elegant eyebrow before following them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nobody's POV**_

Kyuubi rushed down the hall, trying to get to Tsunade's office as soon as possible.

During the whole way, Sasuke was trying to pry some information from the red head about what happened to the blond. Itachi just basically looked amuse from the back, watching the scene before him.

Finally Kyuubi couldn't take it and mumbled out, "He's sick. Really sick."

Sasuke seemed shock from this but he did remembered that the dobe did have a heavy blush and his hands were pretty warm. Sasuke was about to say something else but then they were in front of the headmistress's office.

Without knocking, Kyuubi slammed the door open, looking at Tsunade. (More like glaring.)

Tsunade looked up at the intruders and gasped. There laid her kit, limplessy dangling from Kyuubi's arms while the other three men were still panting from running. Tsunade looked at Kyuubi for an answer but all she got was a glare that clearly meant 'this-is-all-your-fault.'

She quickly walked over to Kyuubi and Naruto. Tsunade laid her hand across Naruto's forehead and gasped again. He was literally BURNING!

She ran to the back of her desk, got her car keys and told Shizune who was at the door watching everything that was showing.

"Shizune, I am going to take today and the weekend off and tell Shikamaru from the class next to Sasuke's to take care of Uchiha's class for today."

Shizune can only nod before the 5 of them took off.

They all hopped into Tsunade's car.

"Hey! Why are you two (at this she pointed to both of the Uchihas) in my car??"

Kyuubi supported her by nodding his head vigorously. He then went back worrying about his brother.

"DONT CARE ABOUT THAT FOR NOW!!! NARUTO'S BURNING UP PRETTY BADLY!!"

Tsunade shut up after that outburst from Kyuubi. She turned the corners hastily and didn't care about it when she ran passed red lights. Finally they were in front of the Tsunade's, Kyuubi's and Naruto's house. More like a mansion.

Tsunade ushered them out of her car and then they rushed to the front door where Kyuubi fumbled for the keys and when he finally opened the door, he ran the stairs, trying to find a room, any room fast.

After coming upon Kyuubi's room that was closes to the stairs, Kyuubi threw open his door, and gently put Naruto onto his bed.

He then left Naruto to Tsunade. After all she did have a better medical experience than him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AT DOWNSTAIRS**_

Kyuubi, sitting on the couch, laid in Itachi's chest with Itachi's arms wrapped around him. Sasuke was just sitting on a wooden chair, looking at the stairs and then back at his hands.

"Don't die don't die don't die don't die," Kyuubi kept on repeating this mantra over and over again.

Finally Sasuke had it with the mantra and asked, "Will you just calm down? He won't die. It won't hurt for you to shut up right?"

Itachi glared at him. Sasuke knew that he was being unfair but he was as scared as hell already! With Kyuubi's words in the air, it made him feel like that Naruto was really going to die.

Just then, Tsunade came in.

"You won't be so calm if you knew what happened to him in the past."

Tsunade whispered this but of course, being Uchihas they have excellent hearing and heard that.

"What happened to him?" (You know who asked this! 0-0)

"When he was about 15, he had a high fever. It started out really low at first, and Naruto didn't bother telling us this, since he thinks that it will go away in a day or two." This time it was Kyuubi who answered.

"But after 2 days, he fainted in my office. That time he was really burning up to 106 and his immune system had bacteria in it. After a week, the fever only went down a bit and the doctors said that he had to do a surgery to take the bacteria out. On the day of the surgery, a miracle happened." This time it was Tsunade who continued the story.

"A miracle?" Itachi asked rubbing circles on Kyuubi's back. Itachi looked at Kyuubi face only to see that his lover has fallen asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and looked at Tsunade and she pointed upstairs.

"Thanks."

Sasuke stared at the stairs that his brother just took. His brother NEVER EVER said thanks to anyone (well, beside their family). I just wonder what kind of effects Kyuubi is having on my brother. But then again, Naruto is having these effects on me.

"On the day of the surgery, Naruto disappeared from the hospital. Me and Kyuubi were so scared and we called out polices to help us. Up until night arrived, we still couldn't find him. We came back to this mansion and we found him in his own bed, sleeping." Tsunade paused for a minute and then continued. "I checked his temperature and found out that his fever was gone. The next day we went to the doctors and they told us that the bacteria in his immune system were gone. But the doctor told us that that was only a one time saving thing so it probably won't happen again."

Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands. "If Naruto dies, I and Kyuubi wouldn't know what to do anymore." Then Sasuke saw a sight that he would never imagine that he would be seeing alive. Tsunade was crying.

Deciding that this was a good time about me wanting Naruto, I blushed.

Tsunade, after sobbing, stared at the Uchiha Sasuke. He was blushing!!! Hell must be over!

"Tsunade, I –cough- likenarutoverymuchsopleaseletmedatehim."

Tsunade stared at him for another full minute and was about to scream, Kyuubi came rushing down the stairs and yelled, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

I gave Itachi a glare that basically says I-thought-you-were-suppose-to-keep-him-upstairs! He just ignored my glare as always. He approached Kyuubi, trying to make him go back upstairs.

"I am NOT letting this pervert be my Naru-chan's boyfriend." Kyuubi said it with such force, even Itachi stepped back a few steps. This is the part where you can imagine Kyuubi's hair is flying up, his eyes became darker, and there is a black aura behind him. But then again, our seme Sasuke just has to put his big mouth into the conversation.

"Well, let's see who is dating this big pervert's brother then?"

Kyuubi's eyes widened a bit, and then his face flushed.

"H-how did you know t-that we're d-dating?" Kyuubi's face turned into a big tomato minus the stem.

He pointed to Itachi who had a sheepish grin on his face toward Kyuubi. Then he turned to me with his original 'Itachi's Famous Death Glare.'

Sasuke ignored him, and Tsunade said, "Why not let him date Naruto, Kyuubi. He may be the one for Naruto after all. You don't really get a say in this since Naruto didn't comment on your boyfriend."

Kyuubi sighed, his face turning back to its original color.

"But… If EITHER of you Uchihas touches MY Kyuubi and Naruto, I will rip your balls off and make you eat them yourselves."

Both Itachi and Sasuke gulped, not showing fear in their appearances since they were Uchihas after all.

_Both Semes' thoughts-_

_But I want to touch Naru-chan/Kyuubi-chan!!! And who the hell is she to call MY Naru-chan and Kyuubi-chan hers??_

"Anyway, it is pretty late right now and as thanks, why don't you two stay for dinner tonight?" Tsunade asked, hoping that the answer will be no.

Sasuke thoughts'-

_If I stay then I will get to see my… wait mine?? Oh well, he is the most beautiful creature I ever seen and I lo-no LIKE him, so of course I will never let anyone have him._

Sasuke, satisfied with his oh so brilliant explanation, shook his head, indicating a yes.

Itachi's Thoughts-

_No second thoughts, OF COUSE A YES!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Scene changes- Sasuke's POV**_

After that, Tsunade went to the kitchen to cook up a meal. (Think of whatever you want.)

On the couch was Itachi was molesting Kyuubi. Every time Kyuubi would say with a high pitched voice, "Your hand is touching MY ASS!!"

Then Itachi would be like, "I was unconscious and I am so sorry, Kyuu-chan."

Psh, yeah right! My brother would rather eat hot sauce than really admit that he was sorry.

I looked at the stairs and I really want to see my kitsune right now and see if he is okay. The thought of me seeing him when his face is flushed, his soft lips parting, and panting made my pants a little –ahem- tight.

Kyuubi noticed my twitching and smiled softly before saying, "Go up there to check if Naruto is okay. But if you dare to touch him…"

Then he gave me a 'you-are-so-dead-if-you-do-that' smile.

I smiled a bit before I ran up the stairs. I went to Naruto's room and opened the door slightly. I poked my head in there and squinted my eyes to see better in the dark. On the bed with fox's beddings, I see Naruto.

His hair was disheveled and he was sleeping soundly. Then I walked to his bed, stumbling a bit here and there. I sat on the side of the bed and brushed my fingertips lightly on his cheeks. I looked at the tips and I see a bit of powder there! HE WAS USING MAKE UP!?!

But why?

I brushed my hand across his cheek hardly, which revealed 3 whisker marks. I did the same to the other cheek and there was also another three identical marks. I slowly lifted my head, and my breath was caught inside my throat. Naruto, he was absolutely breath takingly beautiful.

The moon illuminated his whole body and face. His sun kissed hair seemed to shine even brighter and his lips oh Kami was rosy pink and parted. The three identical whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, made him look like exotic. Like a real kitsune. From then on, I knew that I have fallen head over heels over this boy.

And things did not just so happen to go my way when Naruto wakes up and screams,

"**PERVERT!!!!!"**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Sorry I didn't upload for so long!!!! I have summer school so I couldn't spend that much time on my computer typing the story. But my friend gave me a lot of ideas –wink wink- so I am on a roll!!! Please tell me if I made any mistakes here because my beta was a bit sick not those kind of sick.**_

_**Please review!!!!!**_

_**You'll get a cookie and you know you want to!**_


	5. naruto and kyuubi's past

_**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! (Though I want to)**_

_**Pairings: Sasunaru (of course!!), Itakyu, othernaru, and probably more.**_

_**Warnings: Angst (a bit), fluff, and Sakura bashing and language and yaoi!!!**_

___**A Job with Perverts**_

By kkm-crazyfan24

_But why?_

_I brushed my hand across his cheek hardly, which revealed 3 whisker marks. I did the same to the other cheek and there was also another three identical marks. I slowly lifted my head, and my breath was caught inside my throat. Naruto, he was absolutely breath takingly beautiful. _

_The moon illuminated his whole body and face. His sun kissed hair seemed to shine even brighter and his lips oh Kami was rosy pink and parted. The three identical whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, made him look like exotic. Like a real kitsune. From then on, I knew that I have fallen head over heels over this boy._

_And things did not just so happen to go my way when Naruto wakes up and screams, _

"_**PERVERT!!!!!"**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The door banged open and in came Tsunade with a spatula and Kyuubi who was still blushing in Itachi's embrace. Tsunade was waving the spatula in the air threatening, and when Kyuubi caught sight of his baby brother and Sasuke's position were, all hell was loose.

"YOU PERVERT!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY BROTHER!?!?"

Getting out of Itachi's arms, he walked; I mean _ran _to Naruto and threw Sasuke on the ground. Kyuubi was mad, no, he is FURIOUS! No man has ever touched Naruto and here, this pervert that only met Naruto for like one day, and already making moves on him? He isn't called Uzumaki Kyuubi if he lets this go!

He then hugged Naruto to his chest, making his arms like a protective barrier separating Naruto form Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and rolled on the floor a bit before standing back up, clutching his sides.

"Kyuubi-niichan, he didn't do anything to me. I just woke up and then he was by my bed and then- OMG!! IS THAT RAMEN I SMELL??"

Naruto then took himself out of Kyuubi's embrace and ran downstairs.

"I swear on my life that if you do anything to my little brother without his consent, I will castrate you with a dull and rusty knife. And then I will skin you alive…."

As Kyuubi continued with his threat, our- I mean _Naruto's _seme Sasuke was pondering why there was whisker marks on his cute, fuckable, ravish- ok let's move on, angel.

Then Tsunade ushered them out of Naruto's room and to go downstairs before Naruto eats all the ramen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was approximately how the dinner went.

Naruto dug into his food and Sasuke is pretty sure that he wasn't even chewing. Sasuke then looked at the bowls of ramen that are piled up next to Naruto. _One…two…three…four…._

Kyuubi was busy thinking of ways to kill that duck butt Uchiha that managed to touch his cute little brother Naruto. Kyuubi chopped his vegetables, imagining it was Sasuke's head. Although he wasn't aware, he was chuckling quite maniacally. "Kukukukuku."

Itachi on the other hand, was trying to think of a perfect date for Kyuubi and himself. And of course, ways to get into the red head's pants. _An amusement park...naw, we're too old for that….Right? But maybe….etc._

Tsunade was just gulping down sake like there were dogs chasing her.

There was pretty much silence in the air. Then again, Naruto filled in these silences with his babbling about what happened today and such.

"Hey dobe."

"Don't call me that TEME!"

"Tell me how you got those marks on your cheeks."

"…"

All the attention was on Sasuke. They were shocked to say at the very least. Tsunade, Kyuubi, and Naruto were gaping at him and that made them looked like a fish. Itachi just had an amused look in his eyes but didn't laugh or chuckle. Just an amused look.

"H-hey, how'd you know that?" Naruto stuttered. Then Naruto remembered that Sasuke probably brushed off his make up on his cheeks while he was sleeping. "P-pervert! Touching me in my sleep!!"

Kyuubi was all in defensive mode. He made no comments except his eyes had a look to do a sin. More specifically, to kill a _certain someone._ Who is currently sitting in their kitchen room with duck butt hair.

Tsunade just sighed, (A/N-damn, I make her sigh too much!) and instantly sobered up from all the drinks she had. '

"I would have Kyuubi or Naruto to explain it to you but since they are busy, I'll tell you."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see that Kyuubi was cuddling the blonde who had a blank stare in his eyes and that crept Sasuke out.

"Come to the living room. I'll tell you there. You too, Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade said, before mumbling about something like "always in living room" and "stupid brats."

After being seated, Tsunade started telling them to loosen up first.

"All right. Well, some of you might not know this but Naruto's and Kyuubi's parents are dead. Kushina, their mother was my younger sister. Always so bright and looks exactly like Kyuubi. My brother in law, Minato was like Kushina. Bright and full of ideas, never giving up and a great leader. And a splitting image of Naruto."

"It happened when Kyuubi was in school. He was only 9 but a prodigy. Instead of doing elementary schoolwork, he did advanced work. Naruto on the other hand was a bit slower than his brother, so he was home schooled."

"One day, Orochimaru," Tsunade spat out, grimacing at the name. "He was the other man that wanted Kushina's affections or rather to put it bluntly, he wanted Kushina to be his wife. But Kushina knew from her rights to her wrongs. So in the end, she chose Minato and gave birth to these to brats. Anyway, one day, Orochimaru set up a fire in their house. He had oil all over their backyard and when the fire spread out, everything caught on fire. The house fell apart quickly a-and…."

At this part, there were tears at Tsunade's brown eyes.

"And then the pillars of the house fell on me."

There came in Kyuubi and Naruto. There were tears in both of their eyes. Naruto continued.

"Kyuubi was at school that day and then the pillars were _supposed _to fall on me. But mom and dad, they took it for me. At that, I managed to get these whisker marks on my face." Naruto made a motion to his face.

Kyuubi was crying quietly and Itachi moved from his seat on the couch to his Kyuubi, comforting him. Sasuke was also ready to jump from his on the coach to Naruto and comfort him too. Naruto's eyes were red and swollen and just mumbled, "I'm going out for a ride on my motorcycle." Naruto grabbed a denim jacket and went out to the garage.

Sasuke was ready to stop Naruto but Tsunade blocked his path. "Leave him alone for a moment Uchiha. Naruto may not show it but he is really strong. He can protect himself."

Despite Tsunade's reassuring, the raven was scared. _What if he saw some perverts and the perverts raped him?? What if he was riding his car and then he crashed? What if…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**With Naruto- **_

_I know mom and dad did that to save me, but what if Tsunade-baachan hates me because I caused mom to die? What if Kyuubi hates me because I killed our parents?_

Naruto then stopped his motorcycle, parking it next to the railings.

He looked out at the ocean. It was calm, like the mood at his house before that _man; Orochimaru _came and ruin all of it!

But Naruto was glad about one thing. He managed to get Orochimaru stuck in the fire and the firs also killed Orochimaru. Naruto sighed and touched the marks on his face. It's been 10 years, but he can still remember it like yesterday.

Naruto focused his attention to the ocean again. It can so calm one moment and then thrashing around wildly another. So unpredictable. Naruto then opened his mouth and sang with his melodious voice.

_The sky far away from here is illuminated._

_I fly forth, aiming towards that light, but_

_The cold rain soaks my wings_

_And I'm alone again today._

_Like the ripples on water, my distant_

_Memories within my heart are wavering._

_Right now, I just want to quietly sleep_

_In a translucent wind embraced in wings._

_I'm looking for the whereabouts of the destiny I was_

_Entrusted with._

_A swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down._

_Someday, surely, I'll reach the place_

_That will be able to heal my lonesome heart._

Tears appeared at Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, making them even more glassy and glossy. He lifted one hand and brushed against the eyelid, making a drop of crystal clear tear on his forefinger. He was surprised. Surprised that he was crying. Naruto swore that he would not cry anymore, never showing weakness to anyone, never making anyone suffer because of him anymore. With a cracked voice, Naruto managed to continue to sing.

_My eyes reflect that place before me as I stare _

_Upwards into the sky._

_I've gathered the fragments of my sadness._

_Eternity is so endless and suffocating._

_So much that it sounds like something someone_

_Would long for._

_My dream is but a mirage._

_But now, somewhere it's _

_Secretly and transiently blooming._

Naruto choked on the last word of the song, as those sinful tears can no longer be bottled up. Drops by drops, those tears made their way down Naruto scarred cheeks.

"Fuuwwwwwwaahhhhh!"

Naruto buried his head inside his heads and he leaned more into the railings. (A/N~ It's like this. Naruto's arms are on the railings and his head is like being cradled by his arms. Get it?) He sobbed even harder, letting all his frustration and sadness from that day all out.

"Why are you crying?"

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N~**_

_**Hehehehe. A cliff hanger!**_

_**Gomen minna for the loooooonnnnnnnnngggggg update!! But my summer school homework and my public school hw is catching up to I and I have to finish everything in like…uh….SOON! So I tried to fit everything into my schedule as best as I could. I was very tempted to make this like a page shorter so I can update like a week earlier but I have vibes that are telling me that I better make it longer because my dear reviewers are waiting for that long and won't mind waiting a bit longer for another page. LOL! XD **_

_**Sometimes I also read my own work and then ask myself why the heck aren't I updating sooner, and yea. So….. who do YOU want the mysterious person to be??? **_

_**Options!-**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Neji**_

_**I already have a character in mind but I would let you guys vote for it! So please review for it or else I won't know which character to choose from, and then I won't update soon!**_

_**(Yup, I am THREATENING YOU!) Kukukukukukuku…. So REVIEW DAMNIT!**_


	6. Naruto meets Gaara

_**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! (Though I want to)**_

_**Pairings: Sasunaru (of course!!), Itakyu, othernaru, and probably more.**_

_**Warnings: Angst (a bit), fluff, and Sakura bashing and language and yaoi!!!**_

___**A Job with Perverts**_

By kkm-crazyfan24

_**Somebody's POV- (the secret is going to be out soon)**_

I was walking down the street, walking toward the ocean. Usually I would have already went there, wasting time from going back home, but this time, my guts are just simply telling (more like screaming) me to go there.

I was like a few feet from the railings, when I heard a voice singing. A melodious voice was singing a song and it sounded so sad and nostalgic.

_The sky far away from here is illuminated._

_I fly forth, aiming towards that light, but_

_The cold rain soaks my wings_

_And I'm alone again today._

_Like the ripples on water, my distant_

_Memories within my heart are wavering._

_Right now, I just want to quietly sleep_

_In a translucent wind embraced in wings._

_I'm looking for the whereabouts of the destiny I was_

_Entrusted with._

_A swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down._

_Someday, surely, I'll reach the place_

_That will be able to heal my lonesome heart._

Somehow my heart which felt dead before was now racing up and I just feel the tears around my eyes. I blinked, astounded that a simple song sung by a person I don't even know was making me tear up a bit. And let me tell you. I, Sabaku no Gaara am not a person who tears up or is even close to tearing up. That is simply just too… _wrong._ I wanted to move but my legs seemed to disobey me. Then, the person sang once more.

_My eyes reflect that place before me as I stare _

_Upwards into the sky._

_I've gathered the fragments of my sadness._

_Eternity is so endless and suffocating._

_So much that it sounds like something someone_

_Would long for._

_My dream is but a mirage._

_But now, somewhere it's _

_Secretly and transiently blooming._

Shortly after the song, I heard said person sobbing and I finally walked into the clearing and saw something I was probably never prepared for. I saw a beautiful, cute, adorab-(let's just stop here for now) _angel _sobbing on the railings. It was breaking my heart and I was confused. Damn confused. I never had met this girl and here she is, just sobbing and not even noticing me and just makes my heart break by her sobbing. For gawd's sake, you could have killed my father and I won't even care! ...Well maybe I will dance on his funeral.

Then the thing happened. I swear it wasn't me. My legs seemed to work again but it was walking _towards _the blonde instead. I was trying to scream, _seriously_ but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Why are you crying?"

_**(Anyway back to the real chapter- chapter 6)**_

_Naruto choked on the last word of the song, as those sinful tears can no longer be bottled up. Drops by drops, those tears made their way down Naruto scarred cheeks. _

"_Fuuwwwwwwaahhhhh!" _

_Naruto buried his head inside his heads and he leaned more into the railings. (A/N~ It's like this. Naruto's arms are on the railings and his head is like being cradled by his arms. Get it?) He sobbed even harder, letting all his frustration and sadness from that day all out._

"_Why are you crying?"_

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

Naruto turned around and was met by slight shocked teal green eyes.

Gaara for once was really shocked at the blonde. The blonde had sensed him and turned his head. From that angle, Gaara get a full view of Naruto's face. The not-really-girl blonde had huge bright blue eyes that seemed even bigger and brighter with some tears still in his eyes.

Gaara also noticed the blonde's figure. Gaara will be lying to himself if he said that the blonde did not have a great figure. With tight jeans, it showed off his (Naruto's) curves and the demin jacket made him look _sexy._

Naruto noticed the red head checking him out and blushed. Not taking any more of the silence, Naruto asked, "W-who are you?"

Gaara stopped –cough- raping the blonde with his eyes –cough- and looked at the blonde's face. What surprised Gaara once again was that this person did not fear him. In those sapphire eyes there was only curiosity.

Gaara said, "I am Sabaku no Gaara."

It actually pained Gaara a bit to say his full name. Would the blonde run away after he heard that this person is the person that can take out a whole gang by himself? A murderer as some would call him? Gaara don't know why but just for Naruto, it pained him to see this blonde to feel afraid of him.

Naruto looked up at the red head named Gaara. (A/N~ Yes. Sadly, Gaara is taller than Naruto.) Naruto vaguely remembered that he heard that name somewhere but didn't care.

"Souka," Naruto said. Wiping the rest of the tears away from his eyes, he stuck out his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

(A/N~ The END!!! Naw just kidding!)

Gaara was just slightly shocked and happy that Naruto wasn't afraid of him. But he never expected for a hand to reach out for his.

Naruto just looked at Gaara, checking him out a bit. Gaara had unruly red hair slightly up to his shoulders, teal green eyes with black rings under his eyes, and a tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Gaara was wearing a white tank top and black shorts with a basketball under his arms. If one saw Gaara, they would have to admit that Gaara was one form of a sex god, but our Naruto is a naïve and cute blonde so he didn't notice these things.

After a while Gaara had not yet put his hand with Naruto's so Naruto just took action. Grabbing Gaara's free hand, he shook it.

Gaara was stunned. Yet he cannot stop the boy from shaking his hand. Naruto then stopped shaking his hand and Gaara's hand felt a little cold without Naruto touching it. However Gaara just shook off the feeling.

"What are you doing here?," Gaara asked. HOLY FUCK!! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING IF GAARA IS WILLINGLY TO TALK AND TO START A CONVERSATION!!

Naruto sighed.

"Well…" Naruto started. "My family, I think that they hate me."

Gaara continued to 'knowing the blonde.' Yea right. More like wanting to keep the blonde to himself.

"Why?"

"Wellll, My parents, they died due to a fire and I think that my aunt and brother thinks that if I was only smarter and stronger, I could have protected them! I should have been stronger!! I SHOULD HAVE!!!!!!!!"

Naruto screamed out the last part with new forming tears in his eyes. Tears dripped from his azure blue eyes and down his cheeks. His leg, unable to support his upper body falls down. Just in the nick of time, Gaara threw his basketball away and caught the blonde. (Like a prince saving a princess!)

"Naruto?" Gaara murmured. He out the back of his hand on Naruto's forehead. IT WAS HOT!!! Inner chibi Gaara was freaking out.

Gaara was a having a hard time deciding where to get him to. He knew that the hospital was the best place so yup; he was going to take him there.

Like sensing his thoughts, Naruto mumbled out, "No….no hospital."

Deciding to listen to the blonde, he brought Naruto back to his own house.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Author's Note!!**_

_**Sorry for the late update as usual!**_

_**Some of you are wondering if Gaara will probably rape the blonde when he gets to his house but that will not happen!!!! (Or else Sasuke will probably give me the Uchiha Death Glare until I die!) **_

_**I rewrote this chapter for at least 5 times and my sister was so bothered by the tapping noise, she actually had to use full force threatening to get me to type quieter.**_

_**My beta said that I should say this to you- "I am doing all this work here so if you don't get off your asses and start writing some reviews for me, we won't continue another chapter!" **_

_**Well, I sort of agree with her. I love all the people that fave this story into their favorites but you know, I would also appreciate a review! So please at least 10 reviews or else my beta will stop helping me!**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
